


The Right Person

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: After Date, Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Mirajane doesn’t have the best of look with picking guys, however sometimes the right person is right in front of you.





	The Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> Used a different writing method than what I usually for this one as an experiment but may stick to original style.

It was a bright morning in the land of Fiore but that wasn't what brought the smile to your face. No that was due to you standing outside the hall of Fairy Tail, no matter how long you have been a member just standing outside the building and knowing it was a place where you belonged. That was something you had to smile about. The jobs, the excitement but then the friends made were what made it all worth it to be a part of the guild.

As you entered the hall you was greeted by many people but most of your attention was behind the bar counter as there she was, Mirajane Strauss, the eldest of the Strauss siblings who always had that kind and happy personality. Well, usually. The first thing you noticed was the saddened expression on her face but instead of just going over asking what was wrong, in fear she may not wish to speak of it, you went over to her sister Lisanna as maybe she knew.

"Her date didn't go well last night". The younger sibling simply said and then the reminder that Mirajane did indeed go on a date with someone yesterday, "do you know what happened specifically?" You asked and Lisanna nodded with a sigh as she looked to her sister who was catering behind the bar. "The same as all her previous dates, the guys only wanted to get her into bed" the Strauss sister replied making your fist clench as you knew about all the buttheads who only asked Mirajanemount for that reason, well that or just bragging rights. "My sister could do with a friendly face, so maybe you'll speak to her?" Lisanna requested and you responded with a nod before heading towards the bar. As Mirajane saw your approach she gave a weak smile that hid her disappointment well, unsettlingly well. "Hello Y/n" she greeted you with a very clearly forced smile and you gave a nod in return before taking a seat at the bar as she placed a drink down on the counter, "thanks Mira, so are you ok?" You asked and there was a falter in her smile but she kept it up as best she could whilst replying with a nod but her frivolous demeanour fell as she sighed. 

"Not really Y/n, last night was just like the others" she finally became truthful to which you suggested shed sit down and after a little hesitation she did so by your side, you wanted to see her smile again. You placed your hand over hers as she looked up to see a smile on your lips, "hey now, you'll find that right person someday" you assured but she sighed as her hope for that was diminishing due to the pattern of men asking her out just for her body but she shouldn't think like that. "How about I take you out for a meal tonight? Just between friends" you offered to which Mira raised her head to meet gazes, "I hate to see you in a funk so I'll even let you rant about things, how's that sound?" You asked and saw a flicker of a genuine smile on the snow haired beauty's lips as she nodded as a reply before verbally sharing "I would like that, thanks Y/n" to which you nodded and patted her hand before standing up. "I'll pick you up at 8:00pm" you so a she fore heading out the guild hall, leaving Mirajane with a smile on her lips.

Much to your promised word, you picked up Mirajane at 8:00pm and took her to a restaurant of her choice. All just to make sure she was in a better mood. However as the two of you were sat having your meal there was a clear solemn expression on her face but she was was the first to speak, "am I just a pretty face?" She asked startling you a little before asking how she meant. "All these guys I've been out with, they just wanted my body or bragging rights, is that all I'm gonna be for?" Tears welled in her blue eyes and it physically pained you to see that so you made it your goal to erase that sadness by cupping her hands. 

"You are a lot of things Mirajane, you are kind, compassionate, gentle, fun to be around and in general an amazing friend" you started with a smile as she stared back, "people, most particularly men, fail to see those qualities in you, but I don't as I see you Mirajane". Said female flickered a smile as a response as you squeezed her hands. "I see your beauty, your real beauty of the amazing person you are, that's what really matters, or at least all I care that matters" you finished before going to let go of her hands but her grip tightened, a trembling smile on her lips as tears shone down her cheeks. "Thank you" she spoke I'm just above a whisper before you both enjoyed the rest of your meal and headed out.

Upon reaching Mirajane's house she offered you to come in for a drink and though you assured it was fine she was stubborn until you finally accepted and joined her inside where you sat down on the sofa. As she came back with the tea she took your hand in hers with a smile, "did you really mean what you said back at the restaurant?" She asked and you nodded replying "every word of it" bringing a smile to her lips as she shuffled closer cupping your cheek and leaning in for a small brief peck. Though upon separation you both locked eyes together and leaned in again for a more lasting kiss, one that deepened more by the second as she even moved into your lap but you stopped the lock pulling away to say "wait a second". Mirajane gave a perplexed look asking "do you not want to?" Your response was a sigh. "I do but, I don't want to be like the other guys, we've been on one date if you would call it that and I don't want you to feel rushed, I really like you Mirajane but, I want you to want this" you said as she smiled.

Her face grew closer as she cupped your cheeks in both hands. "I do, i really do, I can trust you" she said before standing up and taking your hand in hers and leading the way upstairs to her bedroom, assuring there would be no interruptions as both Elfman and Lisanna wouldn't be back until late. When the two of you reached her room she sat you down on her bad before seating herself in your lap whilst initiating a deep kiss. You're hands ran along her sides as your lips moved together before she broke back to remove the dress she wore for the evening and leaving herself cladded in her underwear before kneeling in front of you, she gave a soft smile whilst reaching forward for the zip of your pants and pulled it down up fastening them before tugging them to the floor followed by the boxers that lay beneath. There in front of Mirajane was your hardening phallus.

She again reached forward to grasp it but you stopped her hand with yours making her look up with an expression showing concern you didn't want this but that fear left when she found herself on the bed beneath you, "Y/n" she breathed going to lean up for a kiss only for a hand to stop her as you said "let me make you feel good". Giving a gentle smile you took the position between her legs and pulled away her panties to expose her pussy, your first action to bring your thumb over the bundle of nerves making her clit before leaning to bring your tongue over it.

Mirajane's response was a whole body shiver as she looked down at you as you was starting to make the effort to give her satisfaction by running your hands along her thighs whilst licking her pussy, lapping over her most sensitive of places as her response was to moan and close her eyes whilst leaning her head onto her bed and just enjoying the feeling of pleasure she was being indulged and tended with. You continued to run your tongue over her before moving your body off the ground trailing kisses up her body until meeting her lips in another kiss whilst your hand reached between her legs and one of your fingers pushed inside of her body, again she shivered from the feeling before pulling your kiss deeper lacing her arms over your shoulders before parting her lips silently declaring oral war as she pushed her tongue out to clash with yours. Your finger started pumping with a rapidness into her as Mirajane could only twist her body before reaching down to grip your wrist whilst rocking to your touch, she was very clearly enjoying this and even more clearly reaching an orgasm.

"Y/n, your going to make me cum" she moaned whilst pulling back from the kiss only for you to engage it again whilst pumping your finger more rapidly as her legs trembled before her muffled moans were joined by her gushing juices. The two of you then pulled away as you looked down at her flushed face before pecking her lips again as she followed by breathing "I want you, inside me" to which you looked at her for confirmation with her nod and smile being enough . You altered your position to be between Mirajane's spread legs, gripping her thighs as your cock was waiting to penetrate her and after another nod from the snow haired beauty you pushed in. Her tightness gripped from the start as both of you moaned together before suddenly you felt an obstruction in the way, looking up to see a smile on her face as she reached a hand to your cheek. "My first date, I very nearly gave up my virginity but I caught onto the real motivation and backed out at the last second" she started as she leaned closer with her lips mere inches away, "I wanted it to be special, to be full of care, I want my first time to be with you Y/n" she said closing the lap for another kiss.

As your lips were able to muffle her sounds, you pushed through her hymen taking Mirajane's virginity and though her grip was tigh from the sting of the loss, she held you with a deep happiness to be having this moment. Your hand ran along her back as you gave steady rocks against her to ease Mirajane. The responding sounds were small mewls as she tightened her grip before softening it as she fully adjusted to having you inside her, "you can start properly" now she consented and that was to point to start thrusting.

They were slow and gentle with no signs of rush as the thrusting started. You staring deep into Mirajane's eyes as she smiled leaning in for another kiss which you gladly reciprocated whilst pumping yourself against her, the pleasure that was rocking between the two of you was of strong intimacy as she held you close again opening her mouth to allow your tongues to dance together. It wasn't until then you started to hear the moans of pleasure that seeped from her in the muffled kiss shared, the simple sounds that carried a lot of passionate weight as she broke away to say "I'm glad I saved myself for you" before leaning in once more. That one line meant a lot to you as it showed what she really felt and if she gave you her virginity then you was obligated to make this a special night for her.

It was with a steady accelerando that your thrusts started to speed up with the symphony of moans leaving Mirajane becoming more louder as her grip increased just to have you closer to her, your hand in return ran along her tigh as your lips leaned down to suckle on her neck. Not too much so to leave a mark but just enough to bring sounds of approval from her again, then suddenly Mirajane closed her legs around your back breaking away from the kiss to to voice a request. "I want you to go faster, and give it to me harder", the way she stated it was with determination but you was hesitant "but don't you want it more intimately? It's your first time after all" you pointed out as she smiled up at you stroking your cheek, "as long as it's with you Y/n, I'm happy" she said and that was when you started to speed up more with heavier thrusts.

Thrust after thrusts, Mirajane moaned louder with each connection as her hands started to scrape along your back making you groan but silence her impending apology with a deep kiss as your hips collided together with hers. The gentleness was gone and replaced with a rampant passion between you both, her grip clutching tight as she exclaimed "I'm cumming!" Her body pulsating as her climax was reached and drawn out by your onslaught of thrusts, then spraying out as she cried with pure bliss of her orgasm before slumping back on the bed with heavy breaths staring up. Her smile bright as she suddenly altered your position so she was on top. Her hands against your chest as she pushed up with bounces of her own movements.

Moans leaving the both of you as your hands held her body before reaching to knead her chest whisky tweaking her nipples, her hand closing over yours as she rocked and bounced herself in your lap faster moaning louder and louder. "You're so good Y/n, you're making me feel so good" she spoke between her moans as her body twisted and writhed around from the pleasure with her sensitive pussy already on the verge of another climax that she wasn't even holding back the shout of. Your thrusts up were carrying the same rapidness and force as before and due to that you wasn't far from cummimg. No warning was needed as Mirajane leaned down smiling, "I what it inside me" she breathed before connected your lips to hers as you pumped up into her body before "Mira" you groaned as she gave a cry of your name whilst you came inside her. Your cum filling her with a warm feeling as she feel to your chest.

The two of you laid together as Mirajane traced a pattern along your chest looking up with a smile. "That was amazing" she commented before closing her arms around you breathing out "stay with me, I want you to stay with me tonight" as you kissed her forehead whilst returning the embrace, "just get some sleep" you said kissing her forehead and pulling the blanket over the both of you whilst the bar tender of the Fairy Tail guild slipped into a slumber in your arms.

When morning came Mirajane woke up to find herself laid on her side with no sign of you anywhere. The disappointed look on her face was instant as she felt it was nothing to you to just get up and leave her as she stepped but then a noise came from the door as it swung open to reveal you carrying a tray, "oh perfect timing" you commented with a smile as you set the tray in front of Mirajane to show it to be breakfast. "I woke up a half hour ago and thought make you some breakfasts, granted I nearly burnt down the kitchen but Lisanna helped me with that" you mused but Mirajane's response was shorter. "You stayed with me?" Her voice was questioning as she smiled with tears to which you sta by her blanket draped side hugging, "of course I did, I'm not like those other buttheads" you joked as she hugged you tight with small sobs of this simple act of staying by her side. As you returned the embrace you spoke again. "If it means much after what we did last night, I love you Mirajane Strauss" you said turning her chin up to kiss her as tears slipped down her cheeks and upon pulling away she replied "I love you too". Finally Mirajane had fond the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
